


It's All In The Wrist

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: 1,000 Followers Celebration [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM Scene, Case Fic, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Flogging, M/M, Sub Dean, Undercover, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Cas and Dean have to go undercover at a BDSM club to catch a monster.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 1,000 Followers Celebration [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632754
Comments: 21
Kudos: 158





	It's All In The Wrist

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 1000 followers celebration. This one is for castielscarma.  
> Much love for my beta, katelyndeveraux.

Dean was really not sure about the plan. There had been four unexplained and particularly grisly deaths at this club. However it was a BDSM club. Sam and Cas had insisted that the only way to get to whatever was doing the killing was to go undercover. 

“They are a very close-knit community, Dean,” Sam explained with a sigh. “They are not about to open up to an FBI agent or any other outsider.”

Dean understood that, but still… “Why does it have to be Cas and me? And why do _ I  _ have to be the submissive?”

Both Sam and Cas leveled a look at him. “Really, Dean? You have to ask? You don’t exactly come off as a Dom.”

Dean rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. “Yeah, I guess.” He pushed down the urge to whine. 

When Cas came out of the motel bathroom, Dean almost swallowed his tongue.

Cas was wearing skin tight leather pants that literally left nothing to the imagination. Paired with the white linen shirt, open at the neck, He looked… gorgeous. 

Dean’s dick was threatening to chub up. Dean thought about Bobby in that outfit. That did the trick. 

Dean felt a flutter in his chest when Cas put the collar on him. Cas stood back, looking him up and down. “You look good. Let’s go.”

As they approached the club, Cas told him to stay a step behind him. “Look down at all times. Don’t speak to anyone unless I tell you to.”

Dean nodded. He figured Cas had researched this stuff online.

They walked in, Cas with his head held high and Dean looking at his ass. That kept his head down, and the view was magnificent.

They took seats at a table with a view of the stage. A Dom was flogging a masked sub who was tied to a table. Dean flashed back to his time with The Chief, a leather Dom he’d been sent to as a ruse, and how arousing that flogger had felt on his ass. Again, he was forced to think of Bobby in an unsexy way.

He heard rather than saw someone walk up to the table. He glanced up to see the guy who ran the place. They’d seen his picture online.

“You’re new here.”

Cas nodded. “We are. Thought we’d check it out.”

“Your sub is really pretty. Any chance you’d let me share him?”

Cas’ voice got low. “No, sorry. I don’t let others touch my things.”

Dean felt a thrill hearing Cas say that.

The guy laughed. “I understand, If he belonged to me, I wouldn’t share either. I would be honored if you would consider doing a scene with him for my customers.”

All Dean could think was, ‘ _ Oh shit. They’re gonna find out we aren’t really into this. _ ’

He heard Cas say. “Thank you. I would, but I didn’t bring any of our toys.”

Dean smiled, thinking, ‘ _ Good answer _ .’

“Oh we keep a full supply of new toys for everyone. Feel free to use them.”

Dean almost fainted when Cas said, “In that case, I’d love to show off my sub.”

When the guy walked away, Dean whispered frantically,. “Are you nuts? We don’t know anything about sceneing!” 

Cas said in a low voice, “Relax, Dean. I can do this. And we don’t have to have intercourse.”

All Dean heard was, ‘ _ have intercourse… _ ’

There wasn’t a thing he could think of to calm his dick now.

Cas continued. “And of course, I’ll make sure no one sees your genitals.”

Dean knew he was going to faint. He took deep breaths.

A different man came up to tell Cas he’d show them to the changing room. Cas. thanked him and stood up. He turned to Dean.

“Come along, boy.”

Dean mumbled, “Yes, Sir” and followed them to a small room. The moment the door was shut, Cas turned to Dean.

“Dean, I’m very sorry. But I could tell he was very suspicious of us. If I’d declined, I’m sure they would have thrown us out. I know you’re uncomfortable with this, but I’m going to have to do a scene with you. I’ll do my best to keep it to a minimum. I won’t… I won’t have sexual intercourse with you, but I’m going to have to bring you to orgasm.”

Cas looked incredibly worried.

Dean thought about it. He’d been in love with Cas forever. He knew he wasn’t good enough for the angel, knew how damaged he was. But this could be a chance to have what he always wanted, no matter how brief. 

“Cas, it’s okay. Do what you have to do to keep us safe. We need to get the monster, so I understand and I give you my permission to do anything you need to. Even... “ He blushed and looked at the floor. “Even intercourse.”

When he looked back at Cas, Cas was squinting at him.

“Take your clothes off, Dean, while I choose the equipment.”

Dean smiled. Leave it to Cas to call sex toys  _ ‘equipment.’ _

Dean walked out behind Cas, a towel wrapped around his waist. He felt embarrassed, but knew it was necessary to be nude on stage. When they got to the bed, he turned away from the crowd and let the towel drop. He got on the bed, laying on his stomach. Cas tied his hands to the head of the bed. Cas ran a soothing hand down his back that made Dean shudder.

The first kiss from the flogger was a shock. He jerked, but quickly got control.

Cas was really good at it. Dean’s cock got hard in no time, trapped under his body. He moaned. He knew he was a pain freak, but this was different. This was Cas. He moaned with every strike of the flogger to his ass and thighs.

Then it stopped. When Cas told him to get up on his knees he immediately obeyed, sticking his ass in the air. He flinched a little at the cold lube on his hole. Then something hard was going in him. It wasn’t Cas… then the vibrations started. He groaned with the feeling of the vibrator fucking in and out. His cock was hard enough to pound nails. 

He heard Cas tell him he didn’t have permission to come. He couldn’t keep the whine contained when Cas reached under him, grabbing his cock. The vibrator continued while Cas played with his cock.

He was so close, it hurt. He did his best to hold his orgasm in, but it was getting harder to keep under control. He felt Cas’ hand on his balls.

“Come for me, boy.” 

Dean could have cried with relief. His cum splashed on the bed.

Then Cas was untying him. There was applause. He could hardly stand, but Cas helped him. They walked to a different room, where Cas guided him to a couch. He collapsed on it, Cas sat next to him. Cas gathered him into his arms and held him close. He pushed Dean’s sweaty hair off his face, murmuring things like what a good boy he was, how good he’d done. Dean laid his head on Cas’ shoulder.

They didn’t talk about it.

They went back to the club twice more before they found the Rakshasa and killed it. They didn’t scene again. 

Back at the motel, they were getting ready to leave. Dean stopped putting things in his duffel, sitting on the bed. Cas looked at him with a tilt of his head.

“Cas… that scene. You really knew what you were doing.”

Cas smiled. “I’ve been around a long time, Dean. I’ve picked up a lot of things.”

Dean grinned. “Yeah, I keep finding that out. But look… I… kinda wanted us to… have intercourse.”

Cas looked at him intently. “I did too, Dean.”

Dean felt a knot that had been in his stomach for so long relax. “You did?”

Cas sat down next to him. “Yes, Dean, I did. I’ve wanted that for a long time.”

Dean called Sam later to tell him they wouldn’t be back for a few days.    
  



End file.
